The present disclosure relates to the field of computing hardware, and specifically to computer hardware used in storing and updating data. Still more specifically, the present disclosure relates to synchronizing updated data between computer systems.
Computer systems utilize data as input and output from application programs. This data may be stored in multiple computer systems. If a change is made to data in one computer system, making a similar change to data in another computer system is referred to as data synchronization between computer systems.